La colocation infernale
by AnanasPower
Summary: Lorsque les univers des Avengers, du Hobbit, de Once upon a time, Game of Thrones, et pleins de Disney et Pixar se mélangent, pour n'en former qu'un seul : le monde des études. Nos héros préférés en version étudiants, dans une colocation explosive et déjantée ! (ou une auteure barjo avec une idée tellement tordue qu'un nain avec marteau et enclume ne pourrait pas la redresser).
1. Prologue

**LA COLOCATION INFERNALE**

 **Tour guidé du Château par Philibert le Fantôme**

 **(Phil ou Philou pour les intimes)**

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Je m'appelle Philibert – Phil ou Philou pour les intimes – et je suis le Fantôme du Château. Avec une majuscule, Fantôme, parce que ça fait plus chic. Je suis le narrateur omniscient de cette histoire, et votre guide pour la visite avant de commencer.

J'étais un brillant homme d'affaires, je suis mort il y a quelques dizaines d'années. Un de mes héritiers, Oliver Queen, a fait construire cette immense villa il y a quelques années. Seulement, avec tout son boulot, sauver sa ville, tout ça, il n'a jamais le temps d'y venir ! Ici c'est magnifique, en haut d'une colline, une vue imprenable. Oh, et c'est une villa toute équipée hein ! Piscine, sauna/hammam, deux billards, deux baby-foots, deux tables de tennis de table, une salle de fitness, un terrain de sport extérieur, un jacuzzi, une salle de cinéma pour une centaine de personnes avec machine à pop-corn... Il y a même un immense parking souterrain (pour une trentaine de voitures) et toujours dans le sous-sol, une salle avec trois pistes de bowling. Et quand tous les travaux ont enfin été terminés, un immense campus avec plein d'écoles et de facs différentes s'était construit pas très loin, alors Oliver a décidé de faire de cette maison une colocation étudiante à grande échelle. Il l'a appelée « Le Château ».

Finalement, je crois que je vais vous laisser découvrir la maison au fur et à mesure des aventures. Mais suivez-moi dans la salle de cinéma maintenant. Si vous êtes trop nombreux, vous pouvez vous asseoir sur les marches ou par terre, ça ne gênera pas. Maintenant on coupe les téléphones portables, on se tait et on est attentif ! Laissez-moi vous raconter l'histoire...

Tous les habitants de cette maison ne sont pas en première année d'études. C'est juste qu'avant ils habitaient ailleurs. Mais ici ce n'est pas cher du tout, Oliver a fait ça pour être utile, pas pour l'argent... Certains seront ici avec leur petit(e) ami(e), d'autres sont de la même famille. Je vais vous présenter les multiples habitants de la maison pour la nouvelle année scolaire qui s'annonce.

 _[bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre, et de rires]_

Ah mince... Les étudiants arrivent. Ils doivent descendre ici pour se présenter les uns aux autres. Allez, tassez-vous bien dans le fond, faites-leur de la place, et soyez discrets ! Oh, et ai-je précisé qu'ils étaient tous plus ou moins... spéciaux ? Chut maintenant, ils arrivent.

* * *

 _ **Salut mes p'tits chous !**_

 _ **Voilà, puisque j'ai dû mettre en pause ma fic sur le Hobbit (Tu es mon nouveau monde) j'ai décidé de tuer le temps avec un défi proposé par un ami : créer une immense colocation avec tous nos héros préférés. Je n'ai pas pu tous les mettre, mais on a quand même de beaux spécimens !**_

 _ **Alors voilà le principe : vous me proposez des idées, des situations dans vos reviews/messages et je vais essayer d'en faire une p'tite histoire sympatoche. Alors n'hésitez pas à lâcher des reviews.**_

 _ **Et je vous préviens d'avance : ce sera un peu anarchique hein, je n'ai pas de plan ou d'idées précises donc je vais faire avec ce qui vient.**_

 _ **Allez, bisous !**_


	2. Chapitre 1, présentations

**LA COLOCATION INFERNALE**

 **Chapitre 1, des présentations dans les règles**

Une flopée de jeunes rentra dans la salle bruyamment. On distinguait clairement des groupes quand ils s'assirent sur les fauteuils des premiers rangs. Les deux jeunes hommes qui rentrèrent les derniers dans la salle se figèrent. Tout le monde était déjà assis, et les fixaient du regard. Leurs sacs à dos savamment calés sur une seule épaule, ils avancèrent dans la salle d'un pas assuré.

-Apparemment c'est à nous de parler les premiers... dit le blond.

-Vas-y frangin, répondit le brun. Je te laisse commencer.

-Alors salut tout le monde, moi c'est Fili Durin, j'ai vingt-et-un ans, j'étudie le droit et les sciences politiques, j'aime le rugby et le caramel, et je pratique aussi l'escrime depuis longtemps. J'allais oublier, j'ai un poisson rouge, il s'appelle Smaug. Voilà, fit-il en s'inclinant d'une manière théâtrale. Je vais vous laisse faire la connaissance de mon petit frère maintenant, une vraie terreur.

Tout le monde l'applaudit, et Kili lui posa la main sur l'épaule avant de s'avancer à son tour.

-Moi c'est Kili Durin, j'ai dix-huit ans, et je suis étudiant en histoire et langues étrangères, option espagnol et arabe. J'aime le chocolat, j'adore lire et je fais du tir à l'arc. J'ai un chat tout gris, je l'ai appelé Gandalf. Il est un peu étrange, faut pas faire attention, mais il n'est pas embêtant. Je crois que j'ai fait le tour... Au suivant ?

Une jeune fille à la crinière rousse assez improbable se leva, suivie d'une jeune chinoise. La rouquine commença à parler.

-Moi c'est Mérida Dunbroch, mais tout le monde m'appelle ''la rebelle''. J'ai 18 ans, j'étudie l'histoire et les civilisations. Je fais du tir à l'arc moi aussi. Et avant que vous ne l'appreniez par d'autres, je vous informe de ma réputation : j'ai tendance à partir au quart de tour, et j'ai dépassé les cents paires de fesses bottées par mes soins y'a déjà un moment. J'ai trois petits frères, mais ils vivent avec mes parents. Et elle, c'est ma meilleure amie.

-Je suis Mulan Fa, j'ai dix-neuf ans. Vu que j'adore cette tarée au tempérament explosif, vous vous doutez que ma réputation suit la sienne... Enfin bref, j'étudie l'histoire et les sciences politiques, et moi aussi j'ai fait de l'escrime mais j'ai arrêté il y a quelques années. J'ai un chat roux un peu gaffeur qui s'appelle Mushu. Voilà, fit la jeune chinoise en allant se rasseoir, traînant son amie derrière elle.

Quatre jeunes gens, deux garçons et deux filles, se levèrent à leur tour.

-Bonjour, fit une petite blonde. Moi c'est Raiponce, j'ai vingt ans et j'étudie l'astrophysique, et j'ai pris en plus l'option arts plastiques. J'aime la musique, la danse, la peinture et les étoiles. Et lui c'est mon fiancé.

-Flynn Rider, se présenta l'intéressé. J'ai vingt-cinq ans, je fais de l'économie et des langues étrangères, option anglais et espagnol. J'ai fait de l'athlétisme étant plus jeune, et je me suis réorienté vers l'escalade récemment. Mais ma chérie a un peu peur alors je n'en fais pas beaucoup.

Il prit la blonde dans ses bras, faisant sourire tout le monde. La blonde platine à côté d'eux s'avança à son tour.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Elsa Frost. J'ai vingt-et-un ans, j'étudie l'économie et les sciences politiques. J'aime lire et écouter de la musique relaxante, et j'ai un chat blanc aux yeux verts qui s'appelle Olaf. Il joue un peu les grands princes mais il ne griffe pas, ce qui est un miracle. Et j'ai oublié de préciser, je suis la cousine de Raiponce.

-Et moi, fit le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs près d'elle, c'est Jack Frost. On est jumeaux. Je suis étudiant en art graphique. J'adore faire de la moto. Et ce que ma chère sœurette ne vous a pas dit, c'est qu'on est capable de maîtriser la neige.

-Jack ! intervint Elsa.

-Ça va, El. Ils l'auront découvert de toute façon, autant leur dire. Et on a pas à avoir honte.

Il fit tomber un peu de neige autour d'eux, la faisant sourire. Ils se rassirent, laissant la place à une jeune femme vêtue d'une salopette en jean qui tranchait sur sa peau noire, un bandana rouge noué sur ses cheveux crépus.

-Salut, moi c'est Tiana Louisiana. J'ai vingt-deux ans, j'étudie la chimie, et je viens d'ouvrir un tout petit restaurant pas loin du campus. J'adore cuisiner et je compte travailler dur pour faire de ce restaurant une référence.

Un garçon habillé de manière similaire apparut près d'elle. Son air espiègle plut tout de suite à certains.

-Et moi c'est Ray Bayou. Tiana est ma meilleure amie. J'ai un an de plus qu'elle, et je suis un double-cursus droit et musique. Je suis fan de musique, surtout le jazz et la soul. Je chante et je joue de la guitare. J'aime la cuisine créole, et nager.

Se levèrent ensuite deux jeune femmes et un jeune homme. La plus âgée, brune, parla la première.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Regina Mills, j'ai vingt-cinq ans. Certains d'entre vous me connaissent peut-être, je siège au conseil des étudiants depuis plusieurs années. J'étudie le droit et l'économie. J'aime la crème glacée et le cinéma. Et puisqu'on joue tous cartes sur table, je suis orpheline. J'ai été élevée en famille adoptive avec Emma.

La blonde à côté d'elle lui prit la main. Elle avait l'air moins assurée.

-Je m'appelle Emma Swan. J'ai vingt-et-un ans, je suis étudiante en chimie et mathématiques appliquées. J'aime les livres et les films policiers, les thrillers, ce genre de choses...

L'homme à côté d'elle passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Je suis Kylian Jones, son petit-ami. J'ai vingt-quatre ans. Je fais des mathématiques appliquées et de l'histoire. J'ai perdu ma main gauche dans un accident de voiture étant petit, et comme j'adorais les pirates, je l'ai remplacée par un crochet. D'où un surnom peu glorieux mais qui me va parfaitement. J'aime la mer, et le rhum est de loin mon alcool préféré.

Plusieurs éclatèrent de rire à sa remarque, et un autre groupe, plus nombreux, prit la place de l'orateur. Un grand costaud aux cheveux blonds assez longs s'avança le premier.

-Je suis Thor Odinson, j'ai vingt-six ans. J'étudie les sciences politiques et l'astrophysique. Je suis un bon bricoleur, et je fais de la boxe.

-Steve Rogers, vint-cinq ans, chimie et civilisations, se présenta l'autre grand costaud. J'aime cuisiner, je fais aussi de la boxe et j'adore ma moto. J'ai un chat, je l'ai récupéré à la SPA. Il a été maltraité et est littéralement tout vert. Il s'appelle Hulk.

-Bonjour mesdames, s'avança un brun plus petit mais au charisme certain. Je suis Anthony Stark, mais appelez-moi Tony. J'ai vingt-cinq ans, j'étudie l'astrophysique et l'informatique. Qu'est-ce que j'aime ? C'est plutôt simple : les belles femmes, mes armures robots et moi. Oh, et j'ai deux voitures, une Audi R8, et une jolie Rolls Royce grise décapotable.

-C'est bon Mister Génie Play-boy Milliardaire, intervint une jolie rousse en le poussant. On t'a assez entendu pour aujourd'hui. Salut, moi c'est Natasha Romanoff, j'ai vingt-quatre ans, j'étudie la chimie et les langues étrangères, option anglais et russe. J'aime le tir, la chantilly et les cookies. Et je suis en couple avec lui.

« Lui » s'avança en enroulant un bras possessif autour de sa taille.

-Clint Barton. J'ai vingt-quatre ans, je fais de l'histoire et des langues étrangères, option anglais et chinois. J'aime le tir à l'arc, faire de la moto, et les cookies aussi.

Le petit groupe alla se rasseoir, laissant place à trois hommes et trois femmes. Ils avaient l'air plus calmes et presque solennels par rapport aux autres. Sauf la plus jeune, dont le sourire espiègle légèrement machiavélique ne trompait personne.

-Jon Snow, se présenta le premier, un homme aux cheveux bruns bouclés et à la barbe naissante. J'ai vingt-cinq ans, je fais de l'histoire et du droit, j'aime la neige et je fais de l'escrime. J'aime le rock aussi. Je suis le cousin de cette fratrie, dit-il en désignant le reste du groupe.

Un homme aux cheveux châtains bouclés coupés plus courts à la barbe naissante se tint près de lui.

-Je m'appelle Robb Stark. Même si on porte le même nom de famille, nous n'avons rien à voir avec Anthony. J'ai vingt-cinq ans également, je fais du droit et des sciences politiques. J'aime ma famille plus que tout, et les pâtes à la carbonara que prépare ma femme.

-Talisa Stark, se présenta celle-ci. J'ai vingt-quatre ans, je suis en médecine. Nous sommes mariés depuis quelques mois. J'aime me relaxer à la maison, et je n'aime pas la violence.

-Je suis Sansa Stark, se présenta un grande rousse _**(encore une ? ma parole on est envahis !)**_. J'étudie le droit et les langues étrangères, option espagnol et italien. J'aime l'hiver, la mode et l'équitation.

-Moi c'est Arya, intervint la plus jeune. Je suis la petite sœur de Robb et Sansa. J'ai dix-huit ans, j'étudie l'astrophysique et les mathématiques appliquées. J'adore l'escrime, j'aime me battre, et le grand air aussi. Je n'aime pas restée enfermée. J'ai un hamster qui s'appelle Scrat, il est possédé, c'est un vrai démon. Et je suis en couple.

-Avec moi, précisa le brun près d'elle. Je m'appelle Gendry Waters, j'ai vingt-quatre ans et je suis en médecine avec Talisa, c'est grâce à elle qu'on s'est rencontrés. J'aime bricoler, et mon péché mignon c'est le pain chaud qui sort du four.

Certains hochèrent la tête à ces derniers mots. Qui n'aimait pas cela ? Une petite blonde s'avança alors toute seule. C'était la première à se présenter seule devant les autres.

-Bonjour. Apparemment je suis la dernière... Et la seule à ne pas avoir amené de renforts. Je m'appelle Daenerys Targaryen. J'ai dix-neuf ans, je fais un triple cursus histoire, droit et sciences politiques. J'ai perdu ma famille dans un incendie il y a quelques temps. J'aime les animaux, et j'écoute principalement du rock. Je ne fais pas de moto, mais j'ai une Jaguar bleue dont je suis assez fière. Je fais de la danse depuis des années. Voilà, finit-elle en rougissant un peu.

Elle fila se rasseoir. Les uns les autres se regardèrent.

-Bon, fit une voix. On va s'installer ?

Des cris approbateurs résonnèrent, et ils sortirent dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour s'installer dans leur nouvelle maison. Ils explorèrent la maison, et se répartirent simplement : les garçons au deuxième étage, les filles au premier. Chacun sa chambre – sauf les couples qui dormaient ensemble, ce qui laissa des chambres disponibles. Peu de temps après de petites camionnettes de déménagement avaient envahi la cour, et ils s'entraidèrent pour décharger toutes les affaires. Ils mirent la journée à répartir tous les meubles, cartons et autres dans les bonnes pièces. Gendry, Thor et Steve, les meilleurs bricoleurs de la maison, passaient dans les chambre pour aider à monter les meubles. Kili, Tiana et Talisa étaient dans la cuisine et préparaient de quoi nourrir toute la maison ce soir.

* * *

 _ **Je le dis tout de suite : j'ai rien contre les roux !**_

 _ **Ensuite, bah vous connaissez la chanson : reviews. Et si vous le faites, cookies sur vos coeurs !**_


	3. Chapitre 2, se connaître

**LA COLOCATION INFERNALE**

 **Chapitre 2, apprendre à se connaître**

Kili et Talisa, sous la supervision de Tiana, avaient préparé – en quantité astronomique pour nourrir tout le monde – des spaghettis à la sauce bolognaise, de la salade verte, et de la mousse au chocolat. Kili se plaça en bas des escaliers pendant que les deux femmes terminaient de mettre la table.

-À table ! appela-t-il.

Pas de bruit, pas de réponse.

-J'ai dit à table ! cria-t-il plus fort.

Frustré, il grogna en serrant les poings, monta dans sa chambre pour en ressortir avec ce qui ressemblait à un vieux cor de chasse médiéval. Il eut un sourire sadique, inspira un grand coup, et souffla dedans longtemps et aussi fort qu'il le put. Les autres sortirent en trombe de leurs chambres, se bouchant les oreilles du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, l'air effarés.

-On nous attaque ? fit Thor, Mjolnir en main.

Ils se regardaient les uns les autres, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Soudain une porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et un Fili furieux et en caleçon sortit de la pièce.

-KILI ! KILI DURIN VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

-Oups... fit Kili à l'autre bout du couloir.

Les autres le remarquèrent enfin.

-Le dîner en bas est servi ! lança le brun avant de s'élancer dans les escaliers pour échapper à son frère.

Fili passa en courant, mais Regina, d'un simple mouvement du poignet, le figea sur place.

-Laisse-moi passer, je vais lui tordre le cou !

-Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton frère, ça je m'en fiche. Mais tu ferais mieux de t'habiller, je ne voudrais pas que les filles se mettent à baver sur la moquette...

Fili se rendit compte de son état de nudité, et grommela quelque chose. Regina le libéra de son emprise magique, et descendit sans un mot de plus à la salle à manger. Enfin, salle de banquet serait plus adapté, vu la taille de la pièce. Les autres la suivirent en murmurant entre eux, impressionnés par son petit tour de force. Emma, tenant fermement la main de Kylian, s'assit près de sa sœur adoptive.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, maintenant ils vont nous poser des questions sur la magie.

-Emma, ne commence pas. Elsa et Jack sont magiques, et ce ne sont pas les seuls, je l'ai senti, répliqua Regina à voix basse. Ils ne vont pas te rejeter parce que tu es magique. Il suffit de leur montrer qui tu es, et à quelle point tu es formidable. Mais pour ça il faut leur parler. Va t'asseoir à côté d'eux plutôt.

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la brune la fit disparaître dans un nuage violet. Thor disparut de la même manière et se retrouva près de la magicienne.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-J'apprends la sociabilité à ma sœur, tu m'excuseras d'avoir dû échanger vos places, lui dit-elle avec un sourire ironique.

-Pas de problème, répliqua le blond. Tant que la nourriture atteint ce côté de la table.

-Je compte m'en assurer, sourit la brune.

-Regina, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Et toi tu es Thor.

-Exact.

Les deux engagèrent la conversation joyeusement, tout en dévorant le contenu de leurs assiettes.

Ailleurs à la table, Fili chuchotait à un Kili qui virait progressivement à l'écarlate. Le brun attrapa soudainement quelques feuilles de salade verte avec sa main et les fourra dans la bouche de son frère avec une violence qui réduisit au silence toute la tablée. Kili, calmé, prit son verre de bière devant lui et le descendit d'une traite. Emma fit un discret geste du bout des doigts et la salade disparut de la bouche du blond, qui lui renvoya un regard plus que reconnaissant. Elle lui fit un sourire timide avant de baisser les yeux vers son assiette. Les autres n'osaient plus vraiment bouger. Kili, sans se soucier du reste de la tablée, tendit tranquillement la main vers un des pots pleins de mousse au chocolat. Le couteau qui se planta dans la table juste entre son pouce et son index le stoppa net. Il dégagea le couteau en souriant, et se tourna vers Natasha.

-Je crois que c'est à toi, dit-il en lui lançant.

Elle le rattrapa adroitement.

-Euh... intervint Jack. C'est quoi votre délire là ?

-Rien, je viens de me faire un ami, répliqua la rousse en prenant la main de Clint.

Certains clignèrent des yeux plusieurs fois face à l'étrange scène puis renoncèrent à comprendre et finirent de manger.

-Qui pour une compétition de tir-à-l'arc ? proposa Clint.

-Moi ! fit Kili.

-J'en suis ! s'exclama Mérida.

-Je viens, ajouta Robb.

-Moi aussi, fit Jon.

-Et moi ! fit Arya.

-J'aimerais bien mais je n'ai pas d'arc, laissa tomber Daenerys en faisant la moue.

-Je te prêterai le mien, lança Arya.

Après avoir mis leurs assiettes au lave-vaisselle, la troupe partit dans le jardin pour leur séance de tir.

-Puisque la Team Legolas est partie faire joujou, quelqu'un est tenté par un petit entraînement d'escrime ? lança Kylian.

-Je suis ton homme, répondit Fili avec un grand sourire.

-Je viens aussi, fit Mulan.

-Je vous accompagne, dit Flynn en se levant.

-Je viens juste pour regarder, ajouta Raiponce.

Emma serra la main de son petit ami pour toute réponse.

-Rendez-vous dans cinq minutes dans le jardin alors, sourit le brun.

Ils quittèrent la table à leur tour. Ne restait que Jack, Elsa, Sansa, Talisa, Gendry, Tony, Natasha, Steve, Thor, Ray, Tiana et Regina.

-Je vais ranger la cuisine et préparer des gâteaux pour demain matin, fit Tiana.

-Ça t'ennuie si je t'aide ? proposa gentiment Steve.

-Non, je t'en prie.

Les deux partirent en cuisine.

-J'ai remarqué des films en bas dans la salle de cinéma, fit Gendry. J'ai vu qu'il y avait Braveheart, et j'aimerais bien le voir.

Les derniers se consultèrent rapidement du regard avant de hocher la tête. Seule Regina secoua la tête.

-Non désolée, j'ai promis à Emma que je monterai sa bibliothèque, et j'en ai au moins pour deux bonnes heures de boulot.

-Tu ne peux pas le faire avec ta magie ? demanda curieusement Ray.

-Je pourrais, mais je refuse d'utiliser la magie dès que je dois me retrousser les manches. Et ce sera mieux fait si je le fais à la main.

-Et si je t'aide à monter ce meuble tout-à-l'heure, tu viens voir le film avec nous ? proposa Thor.

-Je peux aider aussi, intervint Gendry.

Regina leur renvoya un sourire incrédule.

-Vous feriez ça ? Vous êtes vraiment adorables. Allons voir ce film alors.

-Je vais mettre en route la machine à pop-corn, décida Tony.

Ils descendirent dans la salle, Tony distribua des saladiers de pop-corn délicieusement caramélisé et ils suivirent l'histoire héroïque, émouvante et tragique de William Wallace le guerrier écossais.

Pendant ce temps les archers, après s'être échauffé les bras, avaient fini d'installer les cibles et de tendre leurs cordes. Clint avait un arc très sophistiqué en métal léger, et des flèches tout aussi curieuses, mais personne ne lui posa de questions. Mérida et Kili avaient de beaux arcs en bois souple, et ils faisaient leurs flèches eux-mêmes. Robb, Arya et Jon avait des arcs simples et longs en métal, plutôt grands. Ils encochèrent leurs flèches, chacun avait un style différent. Clint, Kili et Mérida touchèrent le centre du premier coup, Arya y était presque, Robb et Jon avaient manqué le point central d'une dizaine de centimètres. Daenerys soupesa l'arc d'Arya, encocha une flèche, et à la surprise de tous, mit un genou en terre et tira avec l'arc à l'horizontal. Elle toucha également le centre de la cible. Ils continuèrent de tirer un long moment, se donnant des conseils en riant dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Les escrimeurs, après avoir récupéré leurs lames d'entraînement _**(comprendre : non-dangereuses)**_ dans leurs chambres, s'étaient rapidement échauffés avant de se répartir en deux équipes. Fili, Kylian et Flynn, contre Emma et Mulan. Raiponce, qui était venue en spectatrice, avait protesté en disant que c'était sexiste, mais les sourires insolents de Mulan et Emma l'avait calmée.

-Le dernier qui reste fait gagner l'équipe. Il faut désarmer ou mettre son adversaire au sol pour l'éliminer, dit Flynn.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Les filles se lancèrent un regard entendu et se mirent en garde. Les garçons firent de même. Mulan, en appui sur sa jambe droite pliée, jambe gauche tendue en avant, bras gauche tendu devant elle, et son bras droit tenait l'épée comme une flèche, le pommeau au niveau de sa joue et la lame à l'horizontale parfaite. Fili avait deux épées, plus courtes que celles des autres. Les deux jambes pliées et ouvertes, de trois quarts par rapport à son adversaire, et ses bras pliés tenaient les épées comme un ''X'' devant son visage. Flynn tenait son épée à deux mains devant lui, droite et légèrement oblique, jambes légèrement fléchies. Emma et Kylian avaient la même posture au centimètre près. De profil, épée tendue devant soi avec la pointe relevée par rapport au poignet, jambes fléchies, l'autre bras libre. Après quelques secondes passées à se jauger, Emma engagea contre Flynn tandis que Mulan se chargea de Fili. Emma, moins expérimentée, fut rapidement en difficulté, parce qu'elle surveillait en plus Kylian. Toutefois Flynn n'était pas le meilleur escrimeur qui soit, et d'un coup bien senti, elle fit voler son épée, et la rattrapa habilement en se tournant vers Kylian. Les chances étaient plus équilibrées maintenant. Les deux équipes s'éloignèrent légèrement pour reprendre leur souffle. Mulan fit un signe de tête à Emma, et elles échangèrent de place, échangeant également d'adversaire. Kylian sourit. C'est lui qui avait appris à Emma à se battre, elle avait donc peu de chances face à lui. C'était intelligent. Il se concentra sur Mulan, qui avait l'air très habile avec son épée. Il engagea le combat, cherchant à s'imposer par sa force supérieure et son ingéniosité. Malheureusement pour lui, Mulan avait pour elle la vitesse, la souplesse et l'agilité. Et elle savait réfléchir en même temps qu'elle donnait et paraît les coups. Aussi fut-il vite en difficulté et il tomba à terre. De son côté, Fili avait observé Emma avant de se lancer. Il était certain d'être meilleur qu'elle, mais il se méfiait. Pendant les présentations et le dîner, elle lui avait paru timide, elle se raccrochait à Regina ou à Kylian en permanence. Pourtant, dès qu'elle avait pris son épée, elle était devenue plus sûre d'elle, plus déterminée. Son visage s'était un peu durci, sans pourtant qu'elle soit en colère, elle était seulement concentrée, et prête à tout faire pour gagner. Fili avait songé à un animal traqué en la voyant pour la première fois, mais là elle lui faisait plutôt penser à un prédateur. Prudent, il fit quelques attaques simples pour tester son adversaire, cerner ses points forts et ses faiblesses. Le style de la jeune femme était primaire mais efficace. Il plongea totalement dans le combat, et leurs lames dansèrent un ballet parfait, leurs tintements formant une mélodie harmonieuse jusqu'à ce que celles d'Emma fassent une fausse note. Puis une deuxième. Et d'un troisième coup bien ajusté, ses épées s'envolèrent. Elle recula, laissant le champ libre à Mulan qui venait de terminer avec Kylian. Mulan et Fili se jaugèrent. Et passèrent à l'attaque. Rapides, précis et diaboliquement efficaces. Le duel fut court mais intense. Fili croisa ses lames, parant un tranchant vertical de Mulan. Il les referma comme une pince, et mit toute sa force dans un pivot pour lui arracher son épée. Haletant, il baissa les bras, un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

-C'était... pas mal du tout... réussit-il à dire entre deux respirations.

Mulan hocha la tête pour toute réponse.

-On continue ? Proposa Fili, soudainement tout joyeux à l'idée de se battre des heures et des heures contre elle.

Le même sourire ravi se plaqua sur le visage de la jeune femme, et elle ramassa sa lame.

Tiana et Steve avaient fini de ranger la table, et la jeune femme finissait actuellement de sécher la dernière casserole que Steve avait lavée. Une fois la cuisine intégralement rangée, Tiana sortit de nouveau quelques ustensiles.

-En quoi puis-je t'être utile ? fit Steve.

-Oh, tu peux aller dormir si tu veux, je peux me débrouiller, je vais simplement faire des beignets, ma spécialité, répondit Tiana.

-Tu es sûre ? Ça ne me dérange vraiment pas, j'aime bien cuisiner.

-Non non je t'assure, je peux me débrouiller seule.

Elle approcha un tabouret des placards, mais avant qu'elle puisse monter dessus, Steve ouvrit le placard sans efforts pour l'atteindre.

-Toujours sûre ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

-D'accord, capitula-t-elle. Mélange les œufs et la farine dans ce bol.

Tout heureux, Steve s'exécuta mais rapidement Tiana le stoppa.

-Pas comme ça, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle posa sa mai sur la sienne, et reprit le mouvement.

-Là c'est mieux.

-D'a... d'accord, balbutia Steve.

Tiana retira sa main à contrecœur et s'occupa du reste des ingrédients. Ils finirent les beignets, et terminaient de les mettre dans des boîtes pour qu'ils ne durcissent pas quand la troupe qui avait regardé un film remonta de la salle de cinéma. Ils furent rejoints rapidement par les archers, et enfin les épéistes, Mulan et Fili bras-dessus, bras-dessous et riant comme des gamins. Ils se posèrent dans la salle à manger avec de l'eau, chacun racontant ses exploits.

-Où est Jon ? demanda alors Sansa. Je croyais qu'il était avec vous, ajouta-t-elle en direction des archers.

Robb fronça légèrement les sourcils et se tourna plusieurs fois.

-Il manque deux personnes, dit Clint, les ayant tous compté. Jon, et qui ?

-Daenerys, compléta Jack.

-Je vais voir où ils sont, décida l'aîné Stark.

Il fut en réalité suivi par toute la maison jusqu'au pas de tir à l'arc. Là, Jon expliquait à Daenerys comment tirer debout, ce que la jeune femme peinait à faire. Les intrus restèrent silencieux, regardant le jeune homme faire. Il était plutôt grand et bien bâti, mais rien d'anormal. Pourtant, il faisait presque figure de géant face à la petite, frêle et délicate Daenerys. La jeune fille prit l'arc à son tour, se concentra, et lâcha sa flèche, qui atteint presque le centre. Toute contente, elle sauta impulsivement au cou de Jon, qui surpris, n'osa pas bouger. Les intrus se jetèrent de brefs coups d'œils avant de revenir prestement et silencieusement dans la maison. La plupart partirent se coucher immédiatement.

* * *

 ** _Voilà maintenant c'est à vous de jouer chers petits lecteurs ! J'ai quelques idées mais j'ai besoin de vous !_**

 ** _J'offre un cookie et un câlin virtuels à ceux qui me laisseront des reviews._**

 ** _Sur ce, gros bisous à vous_**


	4. Chapitre 3,coopération (très) productive

**LA COLOCATION INFERNALE**

 **Chapitre 3, une coopération (très) productive**

Salut tout le monde, ici Philibert – Phil ou Philou pour les intimes – en direct du Château pour cette deuxième journée ! Les habitants commencent à se réveiller. Sauf un, qui a encore passé une nuit blanche. Vous savez évidemment de qui je parle… Non ? Eh bien, Tony Stark n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Non, il se trouve que notre cher Génie-Playboy-Milliardaire-Philanthrope a passé la nuit sur son ordinateur à passer diverses commandes. Vous en saurez d'avantage à ce sujet plus tard, c'est promis. Pour le moment, intéressons-nous aux premiers réveillés.

Tiana est déjà à la cuisine en train d'installer la table du petit déjeuner. Clint et Natasha font une séance de musculation dans leur chambre. Non, pas ce genre de séance là, bande de pervers ! Une vraie séance de pompes, abdominaux, etc. Robb et Talisa font les feignasses dans leur lit. Jack dessine sur les murs de sa chambre. Ray joue de la guitare dans le jardin. Daenerys lit un livre, assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Kili vérifie ses flèches. Rien de passionnant en somme… Ah, si ! Enfin quelque chose de croustillant !

Mulan et Fili sont grimpés sur le toit. Ils sont assis côte à côte, et discutent en regardant le lever de soleil. C'est meugnoooon… Ils se tiennent même la main ! Quel cliché ! On avait bien remarqué hier soir qu'ils s'entendaient comme cul et chemise, mais là c'est sûr qu'on ne s'attendait pas du tout à un tel revirement de situation. Et il lui désigne quelque chose à l'horizon, et elle rit à ce qu'il lui dit… Berk !

* * *

Mérida arriva à cet instant dans le jardin.

-Mulan ! Mulan ! Où est-ce que t'es planquée, 'spèce de folle ? Amène-toi, y'a Shang qui vient de m'appeler trois fois ! Il dit qu'il arrive dans une heure.

Là-haut sur le toit, Mulan devint aussi blanche qu'une aspirine. Elle se tourna vers Fili.

-C'est qui Shang ? demanda celui-ci.

-Euh… Mon ex ? répondit la jeune fille embarrassée.

-Ah ok. Tu devrais descendre alors, non ?

-Oui… oui ce serait mieux. On se rejoint au petit-déjeuner ?

-D'accord.

Mulan descendit prestement du toit et rejoignit sa meilleure amie.

-Il commence vraiment à me pomper l'air celui-là, se plaignit Mérida. Ca fait combien de temps que tu l'as largué ? Quatre mois ?

-Quatre mois, deux semaines, et trois jours, précisa Mulan.

-Nan mais sérieusement… Il faut vraiment qu'il se calme. Tu le surprends au lit avec sa binôme de chimie, tu le largues, il a le culot de te dire que c'est de sa faute à elle, il passe une semaine à te harceler pour que tu reviennes, puis trois mois à t'ignorer ou t'insulter, et maintenant il se la joue désespéré… C'est pitoyable, lança la rousse.

-Pathétique, renchérit la brune.

-Il est ridicule.

-Il est con, disons-le franchement.

-Ouais, t'as raison. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? J'ai enfin le droit d'aller leur casser la gueule, à lui et sa pouffiasse ? Ou alors tu vas encore passer une heure avec lui à lui répéter gentiment qu'il ne devrait pas insister ?

Mulan se mordit les lèvres d'un air coupable.

-J'en étais sûre ! cria Mérida avec exaspération. Mais bon sang Mulan, arrête ! Ce salaud t'a trompé et maintenant il te harcèle ! Je peux le frapper à ta place si c'est ça qui te dérange. Mais il faut qu'il comprenne que c'est fini. Il ne mérite pas ton calme ou ta pitié. Faut que tu le traînes par terre dans la boue, que tu sautes dessus à pieds joints, et que tu essuies tes semelles sur sa face !

Mulan laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

-Tu sais que je t'aime espèce de tarée ? fit-elle en entraînant Mérida vers la salle à manger.

L'odeur des biscuits et du café chaud acheva de réveiller les dernières marmottes. Alors que tout le monde s'installait à table, Mérida leva soudain la tête de son bol de café avec un sourire démoniaquement flippant.

-Je ne suis jamais rassurée quand tu fais cette tête, dit prudemment Mulan. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé ?

-Moi ? fit Mérida avec un air candide. Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer…

-Mérida…

-Bon d'accord, j'avoue, je pensais à régler son compte à l'autre boulet !

Mulan ouvrit la bouche, mais fut devancée par son amie.

-Non, attends. Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Mais promis je ne vais pas le frapper. Enfin normalement non, mais je promets rien. J'avais quelque chose de bien plus tordu en tête.

-Mérida…

-Attends avant de protester, tu ne sais même pas quel est mon plan !

-Mérida…

-Et je t'assure que ça sera super ! Shang ne sera plus jamais dans tes pattes ! Enfin libre !

-Mérida ! insista Mulan avec un petit sourire.

-Quoi ? fit cette dernière.

-Tu devrais penser à respirer pendant tes monologues. Et arrête de bouger la tête dans tous les sens quand tu parles, tu es toute ébouriffée maintenant.

Mérida allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais Mulan la fit taire d'un regard.

-C'est toi qui as raison. Il faut qu'on se débarrasse définitivement de cet abruti.

-Vrai ? fit Mérida avec un sourire d'enfant qui ouvre son cadeau de Noël.

-Évidemment grosse patate ! J'en ai marre qu'il me pourrisse la vie !

Mérida sauta au coup de son amie.

-Donne-moi un chiffre entre un et treize, ordonna-t-elle alors.

-Euh… Six ? Mais quel est le rapport ? dit Mulan en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu verras. Six ? Alors… Fili et Kili, Clint, Steve et Thor ça fait cinq, il en manque un… Kylian ! Ce sera parfait.

Mérida héla les six garçons, qui vinrent s'assoir près d'elle. Elle leur expliqua rapidement la situation, avant que Clint ne pose une question.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire là-dedans ?

-Shang est un macho. Il pense que ses muscles et son ego de mâle vont faire revenir Mulan en quatrième vitesse. C'est pour ça qu'on va lui opposer quelques beaux spécimens.

Clint haussa un sourcil sceptique.

-C'est très simple, fit Mérida. Vous devez effrayer le bonhomme à tel point qu'il ne pense même plus à s'approcher de mon amie ! Je vous demande juste ce petit service !

Les garçons se jetèrent quelques coups d'œil. Fili aperçut Mulan, les yeux baissés.

-Compte sur moi, fit-il à Mérida.

-Moi aussi, ajouta immédiatement Kili.

-J'accepte d'aider, dit Kylian.

-Pourquoi pas, fit Clint.

-Il faut punir cet homme, acquiesça Thor.

-Bon, puisque tout le monde le fait, je viens aussi, fit Steve.

-Les gars, je vous aime ! lança Mérida. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire…

Lorsque tout le monde sortit de table pour vaquer à ses occupations, huit personnes se mirent en position. Lorsque la sonnette se fit entendre, Mérida sortit ouvrir la grille.

-Shang, fit-elle avec une grimace.

-Salut Mérida. Jolie maison.

-Pas aussi jolie que l'image de mon poing s'enfonçant dans ta face. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Mulan est ici ?

Kili, torse nu, portant seulement un jean délavé, s'approcha alors et passa son bras autour des épaules de Mérida.

-C'est qui ? dit-il en désignant Shang d'un mouvement du menton.

-L'ex de Mulan.

-Pas ex, rectifia Shang. Nous traversons une passe difficile, c'est tout.

-C'est ça ouais, fit Kili. C'est pour ça que tu t'es tapé une autre fille ?

Shang serra la mâchoire, mais Kili enchaîna.

-Nan franchement, chapeau… La grande classe, ramener une autre fille chez elle pour la sauter entre deux cours.

-C'est de l'histoire ancienne, répliqua Shang mal-à-l'aise.

Il fit un pas en avant, mais le regard de Kili le stoppa. Un regard mortellement sérieux.

-Retiens bien ceci. Premièrement, si tu fais le moindre mal à Mulan ou à qui que ce soit ici, je t'émasculerai avec une petite cuillère émoussée. Deuxièmement, je te déconseille d'aller plus loin ou tu le regretteras amèrement.

Shang blanchit, mais continua néanmoins son chemin. Kili attrapa aussitôt son portable et envoya un texto à Clint : « Plan B ». Clint et ses deux compagnons sourirent. A leur tour de jouer. Lorsque Shang passa la porte, la flèche qui lui passa – littéralement – sous le nez le stoppa net.

-Je peux vous aider ? fit la voix peu amène de Clint qui s'avançait, flèche encochée pointée sur lui.

-Mais vous êtes malade ! On n'agresse pas les gens comme ça sans raison !

-Qui a dit que je n'avais pas de raison ? Et vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

Clint paraissait mortellement froid et sérieux de l'extérieur, mais intérieurement il était partagé entre l'hilarité et le dégoût. Steve et Thor, habillés de t-shirts avantageux qui laissaient parfaitement voir tous leurs muscles à travers le tissu, firent irruption dans la pièce, l'air pas franchement commodes.

-Il y a un problème Clint ? fit Steve.

-Je demandais à Monsieur ce qu'il venait faire ici.

Shang déglutit péniblement face aux trois paires d'yeux menaçants face à lui.

-Je… Je…

-Tu ? fis moqueusement Steve.

-Aurais-tu perdu ta langue ? tonna Thor.

Shang se recroquevilla face aux deux géants.

-Je viens voir ma petite amie, Mulan, réussit-il à articuler.

-Mulan est célibataire, répliqua Clint en faisant mine de tirer sa flèche.

-Je suis Shang, son petit ami, insista-t-il.

-Shang ce n'est pas le salaud qui l'a trompé ? fit Steve.

-Si, renchérit Thor. C'est l'espèce de minable lavette.

-Mulan est dans le jardin, mais je n'irais pas là-bas si j'étais toi, prévint Clint.

Shang alla dans la direction indiquée sans un mot de plus, terrorisé, alors que Clint envoyait « Plan C » à Kylian. A peine Shang mit-il un pied dans le jardin qu'il fut violemment taclé sur le sol. Kylian lui avait foncé dessus, et était maintenant au-dessus de lui, l'air particulièrement effrayant, crochet levé et prêt à frapper.

-Arrêtez ! fit Shang d'une voie aigue. Je suis Shang, le copain de Mulan !

Clint arriva alors et prit Kylian par les épaules pour le dégager.

-Je vous avais prévenu, fit Clint. Vous pouvez encore repartir vous savez. Je me ferais une joie de vous foutre à la porte.

Shang se releva en fuyant son regard, et continua sa route vers le jardin d'un pas mal assuré. Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit la scène qui s'y déroulait. Mulan, en minishort et brassière de sport, et Fili en simple jean et torse nu comme son frère. Fili était collé au dos de Mulan, ses bras contre les siens, et il lui montrait un mouvement d'épée. Mulan rit lorsqu'il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Ils refirent le mouvement, et Fili aperçut Shang du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci ne savait pas que Fili l'avait remarqué. Fili tourna rapidement Mulan face à lui et l'embrassa sauvagement, serrant ses deux bras autour d'elle pour qu'elle ne gâche rien. Il fut étonnamment surpris de son peu de résistance, mais continua à l'embrasser.

Shang tomba sur les fesses. Thor et Steve, silencieusement apparus derrière lui, le relevèrent, et Kylian le fixa d'un air mauvais.

-La sortie c'est par là…

L'ex-copain de Mulan fila sans demander son reste. Ils se tournèrent tous vers Fili et Mulan toujours enlacés et en train de s'embrasser.

-Hé, fit Clint. Il est parti, c'est bon.

-Vous pouvez vous lâcher, ajouta Kili. Plus besoin de jouer la comédie.

Fili fit un geste de la main, genre ''mais barrez-vous on est occupés là''. Kili et Mérida éclatèrent de rire les premiers. Lorsque Fili et Mulan s'éloignèrent enfin de quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Fili lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Je te rassure, je n'ai pas cours de chimie.

Mulan éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

 _ **Salut les ptits chous ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, tout beau tout frais :) j'ai eu du mal à trouver l'inspiration... D'où un appel aux idées ! N'importe quelles idées, même complètement dérangées, folles et tordues ! J'ai besoin de vous !**_

 _ **petite précision : au cas où vous ne l'aurez pas remarqué, je ne suis pas un fan de Shang...**_

 _ **j'en profite aussi pour signaler qu'il y a maintenant la page facebook "AnanasPower" ! allez y faire un tour !**_

 _ **Bisous et à la prochaine !**_


	5. Chapitre 4, les muscles de l'archer

**LA COLOCATION INFERNALE**

 **Chapitre 4, Les muscles de l'archer**

Wesh wesh wesh les potos ! C'est Philou au micro, j'suis au top niveau ! Tu peux pas test le level, j'suis trop fort pour toi... **[se retourne et vous voit]** Ah, salut les amis... **[petit rire gêné]** Vous allez bien ? Tant mieux ! Au programme, des muscles de beaux gosses ! D'un beau gosse en particulier en fait (l'auteur a dit que c'était pour plaire au public, une histoire de marketing et d'audience, tout ça tout ça...). Alors c'est parti !

* * *

C'était leur deuxième jour au Château. Le premier ayant été marqué par le passage aussi rapide que ridicule de Shang, les habitants se demandaient ce qui pourraient bien se passer aujourd'hui. Di heures et demie sonnaient à la pendule de l'entrée. Tiana était dans le salon, penchée sur la table basse, se prenant la tête dans les mains en poussant un long soupir. Elle cherchait désespérément à finir ces fichus plans. Son restaurant n'était pas encore totalement prêt, il fallait terminer l'aménagement de la salle, et elle ne savait plus par quel bout attraper le problème. Ray s'assit près d'elle et lui tendit une tasse de café fumant.

-Merci, fit-elle sans lever les yeux de ses feuilles.

-Comment ça avance ?

-À reculons...

Ray se saisit d'un crayon et commença à inspecter les plans à son tour.

Là-haut, Mulan se préparait dans sa chambre, sous l'œil attentif de Mérida, Raiponce et Elsa.

-Il t'a dit où il voulait t'emmener ? demanda Raiponce.

-Non, il a dit que c'était une surprise, répondit Mulan de derrière le paravent.

-Génial, grogna Mérida. C'est pratique pour savoir quel genre de vêtements tu dois porter.

Mulan sortit de derrière le paravent.

-Méri... Pourquoi tu râles ? Fili n'est pas Shang, et on s'apprécie vraiment. On verra bien ce que ça va apporter, mais pour le moment j'ai envie d'un peu de bonheur. C'est pas comme si on allait se marier demain non plus ! Je sais ce que je fais, et désolée de te le dire, mais je n'ai besoin ni de ta permission ni de ta bénédiction pour sortir avec un garçon, même si ça me ferait plaisir que tu m'encourages.

Elle se retourna, et vit Mérida qui la fixait étrangement.

-Méri, le prend pas mal, tu sais bien que je t'adore.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ?

-Tu es... super belle.

Raiponce et Elsa hochèrent vivement la tête pour confirmer les propos de la rousse. Mulan avait mis un jean slim gris clair, des baskets compensées noires, et une blouse fluide blanche. Elle s'assit devant le miroir pour se maquiller rapidement.

-Merci les filles.

Pendant que Mulan terminait de se préparer pour son premier rendez-vous avec Fili, Raiponce se pencha à la fenêtre.

-Les filles ! LES FIIIIIIIILLES ! Venez voir tout de suite ! cria-t-elle.

Les trois autres se précipitèrent à la fenêtre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Mérida, observant la cour intérieure.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon... soupira Raiponce.

Dans la cour en bas, Thor, Steve, Clint et Natasha s'entraînaient. Thor et Steve faisaient de la lutte, Natasha du tir, et Clint faisaient des pompes.

-Lequel ? demanda Mulan.

-Clint bien sûr ! répondirent en même temps Raiponce et Elsa.

-Thor a les cheveux trop longs, ajouta Elsa.

-Et Steve est vraiment trop grand, ajouta Raiponce.

Mérida sourit. Elle aussi préférait Clint. Après tout, c'était un archer, et un bon ! Raiponce saisit sa main et l'entraîna en bas de force, tandis qu'Elsa suivait. Dans le couloir, elles croisèrent Sansa et Arya qui descendirent les escaliers en gloussant derrière elles. Elles allèrent dans la cour, où se trouvaient déjà Regina et Emma qui observaient les quatre sportifs. Daenerys observait depuis sa fenêtre, et Tiana, attirée par le bruit que faisaient les filles, les rejoignit rapidement.

Toutes les filles s'étaient rassemblées, et observaient ce qui se passait dans la cour avec un intérêt tout particulier, échangeant des commentaires à voix basses, gloussant comme des adolescentes.

Kili, qui passait par là, regarda les filles en se demandant ce qu'il leur prenait. Il s'approcha du groupe.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ?

-On observe Clint bien sûr, répondit Sansa, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Toutes les filles soupirèrent, comme pour confirmer les propos de la rouquine. Kili repartit à l'intérieur de la maison en secouant la tête, marmonnant des « sont complètement folles... qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que les autres ?... pourquoi elles sont comme ça ?... ».

Clint fit une dernière dizaine de pompes.

Les filles sourirent.

Clint se releva dans un geste fluide.

Les filles penchèrent la tête pour mieux l'admirer.

Clint saisit son arc.

Les filles se mordirent les lèvres.

Clint saisit une flèche dans le carquois qui ne quittait jamais son dos et l'encocha dans un geste gracieux et poli par l'habitude.

Les filles retinrent leurs respirations.

Clint visa, faisant rouler les muscles de ses bras ô combien parfaits sous l'effort.

Les filles trépignaient d'excitation.

Clint laissa filer sa flèche qui se planta en plein centre de la cible avec un bruit mat.

Les filles soupirèrent de tant de perfection.

Clint se retourna vers elles, leur adressant un sourire charmeur avant de faire une révérence, écartant les bras sur les côtés.

Les filles rougirent sans cesser de baver devant ses muscles.

Une silhouette féminine leur bloqua soudainement la vue. Lorsqu'elles rencontrèrent les yeux de Natasha, elle frémirent. Des yeux glaciaux, brûlant d'une rage et d'une jalousie difficilement contenues, lançant des éclairs. Les filles filèrent à l'intérieur sans demander leur reste. Natasha envoya un regard d'avertissement à Clint, qui lui renvoya un sourire d'ange innocent.

Lorsque Tiana revint à l'intérieur, elle remarqua Tony qui jetait un coup d'oeil à ses plans.

-Salut Tony.

-Salut Tiana. Je comptais te demander un service mais visiblement tu as du boulot.

-Non je t'en prie, en quoi puis-je t'être utile ?

-Je voulait organiser une super soirée pour toute la maison, et j'avais pensé à ton restaurant, mais apparemment il n'est pas encore tout à fait prêt...

-Je veux bien, mais effectivement je dois terminer d'agencer la salle d'abord... Mais si tu me donnes un coup de main ça devrait être fait vite. Et je demanderai à Thor et Steve de m'aider à monter les meubles aussi.

Tony voulut protester, ayant déjà à faire dans sa chambre transformée en labo, mais Tiana l'attrapa par la manche et l'assit de force à côté d'elle. Il obtempéra et commença à étudier les plans de plus près.

* * *

 ** _Coucou ! Un chapitre beaucoup plus court que les précédents, mais celui-ci a été écrit spécialement pour Lola-la-folle-Potter, un spécial ''magnifiques bras de Clint'' ;)_**

 ** _Pour ceux qui veulent leur petit chapitre spécial, c'est du côté reviews que ça se passe !_**

 ** _Vous pouvez aussi aller voir la page facebook "AnanasPower" si ce n'est pas déjà fait !_**

 ** _Et pour finir, gros bisous à tous !_**


	6. Chapitre 5, Tonton Grincheux

**LA COLOCATION INFERNALE**

 **Chapitre 5, Tonton Grincheux**

Quatrième jour au château, ici Philou en direct ! Vous vous souvenez tous du précédent chapitre, celui où toutes les filles (excepté Mulan partie en rendez-vous avec Fili) bavaient devant les bras ô combien parfaits de Clint ? Eh bah vous avez gagné un deuxième tour, l'auteure est trop accro aux beaux mecs… Non je déconne (enfin pas vraiment mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite). Non, là, elle vous a prévu une jolie catastrophe. Bien comme il faut. Rien de tel qu'un bon café pour se réveiller le matin…

Fili était rentré ravi de son rendez-vous avec Mulan. Tout était parfait, la balade au bord du lac, le cinéma et le restaurant… Il était vraiment content, et complètement séduit par la belle brune. Ce matin en se levant il souriait – chose très inhabituelle puisque les dernières personnes chargées de le réveiller, pour la plupart, reposent en paix. Il enfila un survêtement et le premier t-shirt qui était à sa portée avant de descendre rapidement les escaliers et de se servir un bol de café brûlant. Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé près de sa douce qui étudiait des documents en sirotant son thé au jasmin. Il lui fit un bisou dans le cou et prit une gorgée de café.

-Bien dormi ?

-Très bien et toi ? lui répondit-elle en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

-Plutôt bien, mais mon lit me paraissait… vide… dit-il avec une mine de chien battu.

Mulan éclata de rire et lui donna gentiment un petit coup sur l'épaule.

-Trop évident, essaies d'être plus subtil la prochaine fois, lui glissa-t-elle en déposant un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

Elle repartit dans l'étude des documents qu'elle avait posés près d'elle. Fili allait boire le reste de son café quand son téléphone sonna. Il le sortit et appuya sur un bouton.

-Allo ?

 _-Bonjour Fili._

-Oncle Thorin ! s'exclama le blond avec un sourire. Comment vas-tu ?

 _-Bien merci. Et toi, tout se passe bien ?_

-Oui, on a emménagé il y a deux jours avec Kili dans notre nouvelle colocation. Les gens sont très gentils, on s'entend tous plutôt bien. Et entre nous, j'adore nos cousins, mais vivre pendant un an avec Dori, Nori et Ori, plus jamais ! Ori est tellement innocent qu'on se demande s'il sait ce que 'rouler un patin' veut dire, Nori passait son temps à me piquer mes stylos, et Dori est pire qu'une mère poule enragée sous stress permanent !

 _-Fili…_

-Excuse-moi, je m'emporte un peu. Mais bref, que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel ? reprit le blond plus calmement en prenant une gorgée de café.

 _-Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ?_

-Oublier quoi ? fit Fili en avalant encore du café.

 _-Tu as oublié… Nous avions convenu de passer un peu de temps ensemble avant la reprise des cours. Je suis en route, je serai chez vous dans cinq minutes d'après le GPS._

Fili recracha immédiatement le café qu'il venait d'avaler.

 _-Je raccroche, ce n'est pas prudent de téléphoner au volant. A tout de suite !_

Fili inspirait et expirait rapidement de manière mécanique. Mulan, qui s'était empressée de prendre une serviette pour éponger le café sur la table basse, se tourna vers lui.

-Fili, ça va ? Tu es tout pâle…

Fili tourna vers elle des yeux angoissés.

-Désolé pour le langage mais là on est vraiment, vraiment, VRAIMENT dans la merde…

Il se leva en courant et se posta en bas de l'escalier.

-ALERTE GÉNÉRALE !

Tout le monde se précipita dans l'escalier pour voir de quoi il retournait.

-Kili, Oncle Thorin sera là dans cinq minutes, lâcha le blond.

Kili devint livide. Ses yeux s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes. Tout mais pas ça…

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi un hurlement m'a tiré de mon sommeil ? grogna Regina, dans son pyjama en soie.

-Notre Oncle, Thorin Durin, débarque dans cinq minutes, expliqua Fili.

Cela acheva de réveiller Regina. Elle échangea un regard paniqué avec la personne à côté d'elle, en l'occurrence Daenerys.

-Thorin Durin, c'est bien le directeur du campus ? osa Arya.

-C'est l'autorité suprême de l'université, confirma Flynn.

-C'est un cauchemar, lâcha Kili. Il va traquer la moindre poussière, le moindre défaut et se répandre en reproches !

Cela acheva de paniquer la maisonnée.

-J'ai une idée ! lança Steve.

-Vas-y, demanda Mérida. Parce que là on est foutus.

-Regina, Emma, Thor, un peu de magie pour ranger les chambres, s'il-vous-plaît ?

-Avec grand plaisir Captain ! lança Regina avant de disparaître dans la première pièce.

-Tiana, Kili, j'arrive dans une seconde vous aidez pour le déjeuner.

Les deux concernés filèrent à la cuisine.

-J'ai besoin d'une équipe pour s'occuper du rez-de-chaussée, vérifier que tout est en ordre. Une autre dans le jardin pour ranger les arcs, balles et autres qui traînent. Fili, tu devrais aller au portail guetter ton oncle et tu nous préviens dès qu'il arrive. Allez, action !

Il tapa dans ses mains et tout le monde fila dans une direction pour arranger la maison. Steve courut en cuisine.

-Il y a trois rôtis de bœuf de trois kilos chacun, lui annonça Tiana. Je les mettrai au four avant déjeuner. On peut faire des pommes de terre sautées avec, et une salade verte.

-Pas de salade verte, mon oncle n'aime pas les légumes, intervint Kili.

-Alors un dessert ?

-Il faut un truc au chocolat.

-Je prépare un fondant. Vous deux, corvée d'épluchures de patates ! ordonna Tiana.

Trois minutes plus tard, un sms de Fili les prévenait de la catastrophe imminente. Ceux qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de sortir de leurs pyjamas se précipitèrent à l'étage pour être présentable. Mulan, dans sa chambre, se rongeait les sangs. L'oncle de son tout nouveau petit ami, le directeur de l'université, rien que ça ! Mérida et Raiponce passèrent dans sa chambre.

-Il est là, il faut descendre, annonça la blonde d'un air peu assuré.

-Ça va aller, j'en suis sûre, ajouta la rousse.

Elles filèrent en bas à la suite des autres. Thorin passait la porte quand elles atteignirent en dernières le bas des marches.

-Jeunes gens, les salua-t-il froidement en inclinant à peine la tête.

Plusieurs 'Bonjour Monsieur' fusèrent. Fili agitait nerveusement les doigts.

-Tu veux aller dans le salon ? proposa-t-il.

-Je te suis.

La troupe se déplaça au salon.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Un verre de pastis.

Tiana fila en cuisine à la suite de Fili pour lui donner la bouteille. Thorin prit le temps de savourer une gorgée avant de promener son regard glacé sur l'assemblée. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Regina.

-Mademoiselle Mills. J'ignorais que vous cohabitiez avec mes neveux.

-C'est tout récent monsieur.

-J'ai appris que vous vous présentiez une fois encore à la présidence du conseil des étudiants.

-C'est exact monsieur. Pour la quatrième fois.

-Bonne chance pour les élections alors.

-Merci monsieur.

Fili entreprit de lui présenter tout le monde. Bien que froid, Thorin fit un effort pour dire un mot à chacun d'entre eux. Il alla ensuite marcher dans le jardin en compagnie du blond.

-J'espère que tu continueras à réussir dans les études avec autant de distractions autour de toi.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais m'en sortir.

L'aîné fit une moue dubitative. Fili contracta sa mâchoire.

-Et l'escrime ? Tu continues à t'entraîner ?

-Oui, fit Fili soudain plus enthousiaste. Je ne suis pas le seul ici à en faire. Veux-tu que je te montre ?

-Pourquoi pas.

Fili alla rapidement chercher Mulan à l'intérieur ainsi que son équipement. A l'exception de Steve, Tiana, Kili et Mérida qui s'était joint à eux, tout le monde sortit pour voir le duel. Mulan s'échauffa rapidement. Thorin lui coula un regard dédaigneux et condescendant mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Le duel dura près de quinze minutes. C'était éblouissant, on aurait dit qu'ils dansaient. Finalement, Mulan bloqua Fili contre le mur, mais il la déconcentra en lui volant un baiser, et la désarma. Thorin haussa un sourcil. Fili jura intérieurement. Quel imbécile !

-Eh bien… Tu es toujours en forme, j'en conviens… Mais cette technique n'est réservée qu'à un certain type d'adversaire, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit très efficace…

Fili baissa la tête. Kili arriva, et annonça que le repas était prêt. Thorin tourna vers les talons vers la salle à manger. Kili retint Fili légèrement en arrière. Fili lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé, et son frère fit une grimace d'appréhension.

Le déjeuner commença dans un silence religieux. Finalement, ce fut Kili qui rompit le silence en lâchant ses couverts bruyamment.

-Bon, j'en ai marre d'attendre alors si tu pouvais faire ton sermon avant le dessert ce serait chouette.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui avec des yeux ronds. Thorin posa calmement sa fourchette avant de le fixer.

-Tu n'as vraiment rien à dire ? le défia alors Fili. Pourtant ce n'est pas ton genre. Tu as toujours un reproche à faire, alors je t'en prie, lâche-toi. Après tout, c'est pour ça que tu viens nous voir.

-Je suis déçu et tu sais très bien pourquoi, dit Thorin. Je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire.

-Et si moi j'ai envie d'en parler ? Hein ? En quoi t'ai-je déçu ? Vas-y !

-Tu es ici pour étudier. Pas pour te distraire. C'est tout, fit Thorin.

-D'abord, dis les choses comme elles sont : selon toi, réussir les études ne peut pas se combiner avec une vie sociale. Tu estimes donc que je n'ai rien à faire avec Mulan.

Thorin ne répondit pas mais son silence était éloquent.

-Penses ce que tu veux, je m'en fous, lâcha Fili. Je suis bien avec elle et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

Il se tourna vers Mulan.

-Tu as encore faim ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Viens, on va faire un tour. J'ai envie de sortir.

Elle le suivit dehors sans un mot. Kili regardait son oncle, dégoûté.

-Il a raison.

Sur cette phrase, il partit chercher son arc pour s'entraîner et se calmer. Thorin partit peu après. Les autres se regardèrent, mal-à-l'aise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Jack. Fili, Kili et Mulan sont vraiment déprimés maintenant.

-J'ai la solution, lança Tony. J'avais commandé de quoi faire une méga-giga-super fête l'autre jour.

-Une soirée ? s'égaya Killian.

-Chouette, ajouta Daenerys.

Ils commencèrent à planifier leur soirée.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, un débarquement de Tonton Grincheux spécialement pour MlleAria ) j'espère que ça t'as plu. Et oui je sais j'ai pas vraiment mis Fili en valeur mais c'est prévu dans un prochain chapitre !**_

 _ **Allez, à plus les ptits chous !**_


End file.
